Ga Rei Hime
by shanejayell
Summary: Natsuki Kasuga seeks her destiny...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Ga Rei Zero or Mai Hime, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This introduction has heavy spoilers for Ga Rei Zero, so if you haven't seen it I suggest you skip this story.

Ga-Rei Hime, a Ga-Rei Zero/Mai Hime fusion

The blue-black haired woman staggered along the Tokyo street, the semi-military brown jump-suit she wore splattered with dried blood. She looked weary, bone tired, and her face was oddly pale, as if she had suffered some grave illness. People dodged around her as she walked, almost afraid to come into contact with her.

Tiredly she leaned against a wall, even as her confused mind churned with images. 'I am... Natsuki Kasuga,' she realized, even as she tried to bring into focus the past day or so. Everything was a confused jumble, a twirling mass of images that made no sense to her.

Natsuki shook her head, trying to piece together what had happened. She remembered being with Toru at the cemetary, then both of them responding to a call from the Ministry of Defense. Supernatural forces were attacking the city, and they decided they were needed. They went to the assistance of a Paranormal Disaster Countermeasure Headquarters team, Section One, and helped kill off the attacking class B and C creatures.

Natsuki leaned her back agaionst the wall, the impossible images making a bit more sense. The C class spirits were invisible to the naked eye and were vaguely human. They attacked in groups, and normally Section One could have handled them. Using a special visor they could see them, and modified weapons and Holy Water let the military drive them off. Class B, though were much more powerful, and only one of the beast like creatures devestated the unit. Only specially trained fighters could handle them...

Yes, Natsuki could feel parts of her mind opening up again. She was a specially trained agent of the Ministry of Defense. Chosen for her ability to see spirits she was trained to help destroy them, using her modified motorbike to throw up barriers and special handguns to kill them. She worked with a team out of a mobile command center.

'So where the hell is my team?' Natsuki thought crossly, trying to dredge up what happened in her memory.

There had been another class B... a even larger one, much more powerful. To stop it the team had lured it down beneath the city, using the water pipes to generate enough Holy Water to weaken it for their weapons to destroy it. They had killed the creature, celebrating in a dry section of the underground when... what happened?

Natsuki shook her head as she let herself slide down against the wall, trying to break a barrier to her memory. Something bad had happened, something so terrible she didn't WANT to remember it. But she had to, she had to find out what happened!

A flash of a blade, and a man's hand dropped to the floor. They were all paralized, stunned by the sudden attack that came from nowhere. Another man cut down as they realized they were facing a Category A. They tried to call to base for help only to have their cheerful communication officer tell them they should all die now.

Then she SHOT herself over the radio.

Toru grabbed her and hustled them to another part of the chamber. As they ran Natsuki felt something cut her, then felt the horror of seeing her own head fall off her body.

"Ack," Natsuki made a choking sound as her hand grabbed her neck. She could feel a... scar, almost, circling her neck. "No no no no no..." she moaned weakly in horror, her eyes as wide as they had ever been.

Toru was cut down, then the woman she recognized as Yomi Isayama picked up her severed head. The black haired woman studied her thoughtfully before noting, "It's no fun if no one knows what happened." Shockingly she pressed her lips to Natsuki's, forcing some kind of dark power to flow between them.

Natsuki gasped as her head was reattached to her body, the darkness flowing through her veins, making cold flesh move once more. "Why...?" she croaked.

"Because I want them to know how they betrayed me," Yomi smiled, the gem on her forehead shining, "and that nothing will save them."

Back in the now Natsuki felt tears trickling down her face as she saw her friends die, cut down by a former ally. "I don't care what you are," she muttered, forcing herself to her feet as a dark rage filled her, "I swear, I'll kill you!"

To be continued...

Notes: This will become more of a crossover with Mai Hime in the second chapter. I'm still debating who I'll feature, however... should Natsuki end up with Shizuru, or possibly Mai? Or maybe even Nao Yuuki. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ga-Rei Hime, a Ga-Rei Zero/Mai Hime fusion

Two

Fujiko Mine was the scariest grandmother that Nao Yuuki had ever met. The wizened old grandmother had ran the Agency before the more pleasant and polite Ayame took over, and still wielded considerable power. As the majority of their forces chased after Yomi Isayama, their star agent who had apparently turned on them, Fujiko was organizing another hunt.

Nao frowned as the young redhead sat in the office in Tokyo, a branch of the Agency apart from the main facility. It was a bit of an insult they were meeting here, but she could understand it too. She and the others weren't 'ace' exorcists, like the lead team.

Nao herself was a 'binding' style exorcist. She used common variety threads to entangle spirits, then chanted the sutras to send them on their way. It wasn't spectacular looking, but it usually worked. However so far she had only succeeded in banishing lesser spirits, not the more powerful ones.

"So, where are the others?" Nao demanded impatiently, slouched in one of the uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk.

Fujiko looked amused as the older woman said, "They're finishing up a errand for me, first."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah think that may not have been a good idea," Shizuru Fujino noted mildly, the brown haired woman leaning on her as they watched the building burning down. She was attractive, in her mid twenties and was dressed in a fine if now smudged woman's suit. In her hand she carried her Naginata, a pole based weapon with a slightly curved blade at the end, which she liked to call Kyohime.

"I didn't MEAN for that to happen!" Mai Tokhia complained, the reddish brown haired younger woman looking at the burning building in dismay. The quite busty teenager looked sheepish, but not TOO alarmed, since the burning building was empty.

"Now, now," Shizuru patted her arm awkwardly. "Did you call the containment teams in?" she asked politely. They heard the sirens off in the distance and both cringed as Shizuru pressed a hidden switch and collapsed her weapon before stashing it in her large handbag.

"Oh, even better," Mai whimpered.

Police and fire department both arrived, and only showing their government IDs saved both women from arrest. Even with that the police tried to grill them, while the fire department worked to contain the flames.

"No, I don't know how the fire started," Mai lied firmly, staring down the police officer.

"I appreciate you two calling this in," the older cop scowled, "but that's bull. I want to know what really happened."

"Now, sah, you are not acting at all like a gentleman," Shizuru drawled in that sweet, beguiling way she had.

Mai occassionally envied that ability, but it was a talent she just didn't have. Sadly, in her case men, and not a few women, were too distracted by her tits. "We really don't know what happened, we were just passing by," Mai said, taking a deep breath to help distract him a bit more.

Sadly, that didn't distract him enough. "Ladies, you're both banged up pretty badly, you smell of... something, and I don't think any of it happened just while you were out on a walk," he said grimly.

"Sah, I..." Shizuru started when a door slammed. Both girls looked up to see a stylishly dressed man stride forward, and both puffed out a relieved sigh. Their fixer had arrived.

Reito Kanzaki was related to the family that ran the agency, but he had no real supernatural talents. What he DID have was a gift for gab, charm and a smile that instantly identified him as a heart breaker. As Mai WELL knew. Within moments he had them convinced he was a federal agent, he 'arrested' both women and had them in his car and off.

"Did you HAVE to arrest us?" Mai complained as she sat in the back seat.

"I thought you liked handcuffs," Reito smirked, receiving a glower from a sigh he passed back the key and the two women uncuffed themselves.

"Sorry we had to call you in," Shizuru apologized gracefully, "but my Kyohime wasn't enough to stop the creature, so we needed to fall back on Mai's powers."

"And why is my power the one we always have to use as a last resort?" Mai wondered, pouting slightly.

"Because kill it with fire usually gets out of hand," Reito noted dryly.

Mai crossed her arms and pouted cutely.

Shizuru covered her mouth to hide a smile. She got her smile under control as she asked, "Ah understand we're on our way to the meeting?"

"Indeed," Reito conceded, "great-grandma has another job for you two..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nao Yuuki looked distinctly unimpressed as the three walked in, as well as amused at their slightly singed state. "I see the pyro was at it again," she smirked.

"Do not mock my partner," Shizuru answered mildly, "I doubt you could have banished such a creature on your own."

Nao scowled, but the others ignored them as they took seats in front of the desk. Reito sat by Nao, while Mai and Shizuru sat on his other side. Fujiko Mine calmly watched them take their places, but there was a dangerous tension in the older lady.

"If everyone is ready?" Fujiko asked wryly.

"Of course, grandmother," Reito answered smoothly, "should I remain? Or will you...?"

"Stay, please," Fujiko said calmly. "You may be needed as a driver, if nothing else," she added.

"Oh great," Nao muttered, "host club boy is tagging along..."

Fujiko ignored that too. "Some of you may already be aware of this, but I will summarize the situation that we currently face," she said coolly. "Yomi Isayama, previously a valued member of the Agency, was corrupted and attacked a military team of exorcists, as well as Agency members."

Shizuru didn't comment of that bare bones description, though she knew from rumors that it was woefully incomplete. If what she had heard was correct Yomi had practically been framed and betrayed by a family member... then accused by the Agency itself. Of course, no one was admitting anything...

"Kagura Tsuchimiya, along with her team, were able to defeat Yomi, at least for the time being," Fujiko said seriously.

Mai raised a hand. "What do you mean, for the time being? I thought Kagura killed her," she asked, looking confused.

"Yomi had become a Entity, a supernatural force," Fujiko explained patiently, "I rather doubt that death will actually stop her for good."

"Ah," Mai nodded a bit sheepishly.

"In her combat with the military espers, Yomi killed the entire team," Fujiko said darkly, "but somehow, she... reanimated a member of the team, Natsuki Kasuga. We are currently classifying her as a Entity, but she is to be your assignment."

"Which means?" Reito asked as the old woman passed out photos of the young woman.

It was a official photo, so the young lady was staring straight at the camera. She looked stiff and uncomfortable, but despite that was quite attractive, with long blue-black hair and eyes that seemed quite soulful.

"We do not know her current intentions," Fujiko admitted. "So far all she has done is attack and kill other hostile Entities. In fact she has saved civilian lives and assisted local police forces. However, we are concerned her basic nature may come to influence her."

"So what, exactly, do you want us to do?" Shizuru drawled, but fixed the old woman with a intense gaze.

"We want you to bring her in," Fujiko said firmly. "It is our hope that you can subdue her, then we can either exorcise the spiritual invasion or otherwise try to help her."

"Kill her, you mean," Nao noted cynically.

"That's not necessarily...," Mai started.

"Oh bull," Nao cut her off, "if what I heard is right, the only reason she's even up and mobile is because of the supernatural. We exorcise her, she drops dead."

"We also use supernatural guardian beasts to kill other entities," Fujiko pointed out, "it is not a either or proposition." Having quelled the debate she continued, "We need to find her and make sure she is not harming innocents."

"Do we know where she is?" Reito asked reasonably.

"She's been sighted in and around Tokyo, we believe searching for Yomi. She's annoyingly hard to pin down, and our espers don't seem to be able to reliably track her," Fujiko sighed.

"Track her, find her, bring her back," Mai paused, "how hard could it be?"

"Don't SAY that!" Nao groaned.

To be continued...

Notes: Shorter than I planned. I've been struggling with a update for this for awhile. Two scrapped versions of this were VERY serious, after which I realized I needed to lighten the tone a bit.

Fujiko Hime is a canon character in Ga Rei, though she mostly shows up in the manga. She ran the Agency in the past, but handed control over to her daughter. However she still keeps her hand in, and takes over again when her daughter is injured.

As for the Mai Hime cast, I'm MOSTLY trying to keep them in character, but move them over into the Ga Rei universe. As there are esp powers I made Mai pyrokinetic... sadly her control kinda sucks. Fujino uses a rocket powered blde like the Ga Rei characters have, while Nao is a binding type character, which fits canon I think. Reito will be their driver and expediter... no idea if I wanna have him be as much of a man-slut as Mai Hime canon implies.


	3. Chapter 3

Ga Rei Hime

Natsuki Kasuga calmly fired as the monster bore down on her, even as people screamed and ran away. The thing was big, lumbering down the street at the police line, while she walked forward, firing from each pistol.

"Are you insane?" Midori yelped, but gazed in shock as the creature began to falter, staggering a bit as Natsuki fired.

"You have to know where to hit it," Natsuki noted as the police opened up too.

Midori Sugiura shook her head ruefully as the cop with long red hair stood beside Natsuki. They had been friends, before Natsuki had joined the military, and Natsuki had sought her out after... everything that happened.

"Thanks," Midori clapped her on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over.

"Ooof!' Natsuki grunted, the younger women dressed in her usual biker leathers, a jacket tossed over it to hide her underarm holsters.

The chief trotted over, the older woman smiling warmly. "Thank you," Elliot Chandler said as she offered her hand, "with the rise of entity related events we've been unable to handle them."

"Glad to help," Natsuki shook it reluctantly.

"Oooh, cold hands," Elliot noted then smiled gently as she added, "well, they say cold hands means a warm heart."

"Or something. I should wear gloves," Natsuki waved it off. "Anyway, you'll keep my help out of your report?"

"If you think it's needed, I will," Elliot promised, "I can understand you wanting to retire from government work."

"Thanks," Natsuki nodded as she and Midori headed for Midori's waiting cop car.

As the car started up Midori noted, "You really should tell her, Elliot will figure out what's going on with you eventually."

"Uh huh," Natsuki drawled, "tell her I'm a undead that's actively hunting down monsters. I'm sure THAT is going to go over well."

"Oh I don't know," Midori teased, "maybe she's into necrophelia."

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Are you going out on one of your expeditions again?" Midori asked as they reached her home, a small apartment building at the edge of town.

"It's called patrolling," Natsuki said dryly.

Midori shook her head as she asked, "Sure it is, Batman. Are you gonna be back here by morning at least?"

"Should be," Natsuki agreed as she retrieved her motorbike from where she stashed it in a corner of the garage.

"Be careful!" Midori called, watching her ride off.

Natsuki smiled wryly as she drove off. Apparently Midori still hadn't grasped the whole 'unkillable' aspect of her condition. She also wished she had her original motorbike, but recovering it from the military was impossible. Again, the whole 'dead' thing. But this sport bike was pretty good, and it let her cover ground reasonably fast.

Spirits, unlike what most people thought, were around all the time. It was just that, the majority were harmless and bore no ill will. It was only a small number that actually were a threat. Sadly, they made up for small numbers with pure visciousness.

The entertainment district was in the bad side of town, where there were a few street corner girls along with massage parlors and the like. A chill in the air drew Natsuki to the place... well, that and missing person's reports. Something was happening, but what?

"Hey, pretty lady!" a attractive young blond waved.

Natsuki slowed to a stop as she pulled up beside her. Taking off her helmet she scowled, "Sara, what the hell are you doing out here?"

Sara Gallagher grinned impishly, "Working undercover, of course."

"Your Aunt Elliot knows about this?" Natsuki had to ask.

"Who do you think assigned me to this?" Sara shrugged, her breasts bouncing in the tiny top she wore. She was also in tight, tight shorts that hugged every curve.

Which, even Natsuki was having a hard time not noticing. She had needs, damn it!

Sara, annoyingly, noticed. "If you want we could go over to the room I'm renting and..." she cooed into Natsuki's ear.

"No, thank you," Natsuki growled.

"You know, growling like that just makes you sexier," Sara noted with a wink.

Natsuki grit her teeth but didn't respond, knowing the young lady would somehow find a way to tease her about it too.

Sara smiled smugly. "So, come here often?" she teased.

"Yeah, I hit the dive bars and cheap hotels all the time," Natsuki said dryly. Dropping her voice she asked, "Seen anything odd around here?"

Sara raised her eyebrows, "Oh, it's one of those things?"

"I think something is active, yeah," Natsuki agreed.

Sara frowned thoughtfully, "Nothing really comes to mind. There IS a new girl around, but I haven't seen anything..."

"Who is she?" Natsuki asked.

"Says her name is Rena, she's over on the other corner," Sara said. "Just... don't shoot her out of hand, please?"

"Would I do that?" Natsuki asked. At Sara's pointed look she sighed, "Everyone thinks the worst of me..."

"Good luck," Sara waved her off, hiding a smirk.

Natsuki went around the building, her leather jacket fluttering in the breeze. The brown haired woman waiting there was dressed as sexily as Sara, and worse was even more shapely, if that was possible. Long legs, slim waist and a terrific ass and breasts.

Unlike Sara, she looked less than thrilled by being out there. However, she banished her frown as soon as she saw someone coming. "Good evening," she started hopefully, then got a good look and added, "Oh my."

Natsuki smiled back, pushing her hair back uncomfortably. "Hi," she said then lamely added, "Come here often?"

Rena blinked then burst into laughter even as Natsuki blushed pinkly. "You don't do this often, do you?" she smiled.

"No, not really," Natsuki admitted as Rena moved closer, reaching out to toy with the zipper at Natsuki's neck. "Uhm..." she started nervously.

"I'm not usually into the whole leather thing," Rena mused, "but it really does suit you, honey."

Natsuki shivered a bit as Rena touched her.

"Though the guns are a bit much," Rena added flatly.

'Oh shit,' Natsuki had a second to realize the gig was up right before the woman attacked.

The blue, GLOWING sword nearly took Natsuki's head off but she managed to duck and roll away just in time. Where the hell had she HID the thing, in that tiny tiny outfit?

"Stay still, it'll only hurt a second, monster!" Rena growled, advancing.

Natsuki nearly drew her pistols, but stopped herself. This was a demon hunter, probably someone from the damned Agency, but she was also human being. She didn't want to kill her. Insead she scrambled away, while trying to figure out a plan.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" the sound of Sara cocking his pistol stopped both women.

'Or that might do it,' Natsuki admitted.

To be continued...

Notes: Was going to follow the Ga Rei series and modify the last names, but decided it might be too much trouble. I'm also mixing Hime, Otome and Sifr casts, if anyone was wondering.


End file.
